


A Handsome Breakfast

by philosophyoffurniture



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fiction, Friends to Lovers, Lovers, Passion, Sex, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophyoffurniture/pseuds/philosophyoffurniture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Benedict returns from LA, sounding worse for wear Aubree Ellis a long time friend, surprises him with breakfast. As a joke she buys him the newspaper that proudly proclaims that Benedict has been voted the sexiest man in Britain. His reaction is not what she expected, in frustration Benedict tears the newspaper in two. The good natured self-depriation he's famous for has gone and replaced with a dark silence. After Aubree presses the issue, Benedict confesses to feeling anything but sexy. Aubree is speechless, she knows that she's not in his league. Benedict could have any woman he wanted, so who is the mystery woman who has got her friend feeling so down? Naturally, being both a good friend and harbouring a secret attraction to him, Aubree tries to make Benedict see the error of his ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete work of fiction, from the daydream library that is my mind. I do not know Benedict Cumberbatch (if I did I wouldn't be writing about him on here). Any of the details or facts in this story are either reported in the media or fictional. Aubree Ellis is an original female character of my own creation. 
> 
> Creative criticism is always welcomed, in fact I encourage it. Positive comments will inspire me to keep writing, so if you like it, please let me know.
> 
> Also this was originally written for Tumblr, the layout and short chapters reflect this.
> 
> So, go now fans of the Sir Batch and enjoy!

** Part One **

Arms suffering heavily under the burden of several shopping bags, Aubree Ellis struggled to slip her keys from the pocket of her distressed blue jeans. Finally managing to reach them she cursed, wondering why she didn't have the foresight to retrieve them before she loaded up her arms with groceries. Then she recalled the stunning display of tulips at the end of the counter, she smiled. It was her typical artist, getting distracted by beautiful things.

Front door finally open, she took a brief moment to appreciate the luxury and design of her friend, Ben's home. It was a terrace, probably built in the early 20th century. She didn't know enough about London architecture to be able to pin point a year. It was her dream home, in the style and size that she could only dream of calling hers.

Dumping the shopping on a vast marble bench, she wondered back to the front door to double check it locked behind her. Being conscious of her security was something that Aubree found second nature. Satisfied she looked down at the key ring in her palm fondly. Grinning as the silver "A" caught the filtered sunlight. It was something that she never would have bought for herself; her finances required pragmatism not luxury. Fiddling with the pendant on the necklace she always wore absently, she recalled the day that Ben had given her, the keys to his house.

***

They were enjoying the cold day in front of the fireplace drinking tea and eating biscuits that she had made earlier the same day. Aubree was curled up with a book in the armchair angled at the flames. While Ben relaxed prone on the three-seater lounge, with a book of his own. Every few pages she felt his gaze on her. He was particularly fidgety today, she noticed. It seemed like the handsome ginger haired man had something on his mind. She could practically feel the unease radiating off him. After about half an hour, she couldn't stand it anymore and snapped her book shut with a snap making Ben startle. Aubree chuckled making the actor glare at her playfully.

"Okay Ben spill. What's the matter?"

"I can't hide anything from you can I?"

She set her book on the small table and sat straight in the chair, smiling.

"Nup you can't. Problems shared are problems halved. It's what friends are for." Aubree titled my head at him, eyes narrowing "and don't even think about answering my question with a question. It won't get you out of answering."

Ben sat up and rested his elbows on his thighs. His whole body sighed as he took a deep breath and left the room. When he returned he paced in front of her chair, the lanky fingers of his left hand clutching something tightly. Aubree couldn't help but appreciate the way his ginger locks were messed from his time lounging around. If she employed a little imagination she could pretend that it was from running her fingers through his hair as she indulged in passionate kisses on his lips. Swallowing her fancy, she waited for him to gather his thoughts, knowing that he would speak when he was ready.

Ben looked up at her, he seemed unsure and his voice indicted as much. This was part amusing and arousing in itself. Since the man always seemed to be the epitome of self control.

"I've been thinking about this for a little while…" he scratched his head, "I'm going to be away filming for a few months…and well." Pausing, the rest of his sentence rushed out so fast Aubree scarcely heard it; "Well I want to give you the keys to my house."

Aubree's mouth hung open, she'd been expecting him to discuss the ramifications about accepting a particular acting role or something else, anything else, but that. Speechless she rubbed at her ear and stared into the fire.

"Why?" She blurted out sharply before she could stop herself.

Ben shuffled his feet nervously, "My schedule has been taking me from London frequently and well I'd feel better knowing that you had one."

Aubree finally looked over at him, fingers hugging a mug of cooling tea, "I don't understand."

Ben sighed, making himself comfortable on the armrest of her lounge chair. He smelt like a combination of biscuits and his cologne, but all delicious.

"What I'm unsuccessfully trying to say is that. You're welcome here anytime, if you need somewhere to stay, if you need anything at all. I want you to use the key."

***

Aubree still didn't completely understand why Ben had wanted her to have the keys. For some reason he wanted her to feel welcome in his home. But she had already felt comfortable in his place; despite the fact they lived in two different worlds. Obviously he didn't know that his demeanor made him a nice person to be around. Ben had been so adorable with his messy hair, bare feet and hesitant conversation. Aubree just didn't have it in her to refuse him, she doubted any woman and perhaps some men did. Especially when it was significant to him and well it was no hardship to have another key ring. So she accepted the keys with gratitude and promised to use them with respect. Ben had grinned happily, obviously expecting her to put up a bigger fight.

Spotting a navy suitcase near the entrance to the terrace, she sighed. Remembering why she had decided to use the key for the first time. Aubree knew that Ben always carried his suitcase upstairs with him as soon as he got in. First time he went upstairs, the suitcase went too. She teased him about it on more than one occasion. It was a habit from his boarding school days she figured. Something must have been different for him to deviate from the norm. It bothered her; people didn't break habit unless something gave them reason to.

Ben had called her last night when he arrived home from the airport, to let her know he was back in London safe and sound. Aubree hadn't been surprised to hear from him. Ben was a man of his word, if he said he would, it meant he would. It meant the world to her that she could rely on him. She had been expecting a text though and not a phone call, not that she was averse to hearing that syrupy voice. Only last night that delightfully chilling voice seemed tired, he was happy to talk to his friend, but she knew that his intonation was off. He sounded completely exhausted, perhaps even a little depressed.

It bothered brunette more than was appropriate given their friendship. Last night she slept restlessly unable to shake the concern. Knowing that her mind wouldn't quiet until she could see for herself that he was all right. So she dragged herself out of bed early, took a journey on two different tube lines, a bus and went by the grocery store.

Which is how she came to be in Benedict Cumberbatch's kitchen, putting the shopping away. When she was finished, she began to implement her plan. Starting with a sweet breakfast of berries, crepes and cream. A meal she knew would appeal to Ben's sweet tooth, while being the tiniest bit healthy.

Aubree was already flipping crepes in a frying pan and slicing freshly washed berries when she heard the floorboards creak. She looked up from the chopping board and concentrated on breathing, just like she had to do every time she saw Ben. He was standing in the doorway rubbing the sleep from his eyes; his black hair was sticking up haphazardly. The black hair was new; a colour that she wouldn't have chosen for him, but like always Ben made it look gorgeous.

She let her eyes drift over him, telling herself that it was just to make sure that he was healthy and not because of his outfit. Dressed in pajama bottoms and a dressing gown that hung open across his chest. It was a devastating sight. One that made her hands itch to explore that ivory skin, she knew it would be soft and warm. Knew how it would feel to rest her cheek against the dip of his shoulder. Aubree tore her eyes from the glimpse of a latte colored nipple and swallowed. His face, she told herself silently, look at his face.

Blue eyes lit with recognition and she worried that he would be mad that she'd let herself into his home without calling first. At least until his face broke out in a bright grin.

"Bree!"

All her concerns vanished however, as Ben strode towards her with purpose. Aubree swallowed again, feeling overwhelmed by the thought of Ben finding it seemingly urgent to hug her. He didn't, instead coming to a halt at the sight of her embarrassedly exuberant face. She flinched involuntarily as his whole demeanor changed, his eyes darkening, not with lust, as she always hoped, but with anger. She was confused, so he was mad with her. Ben scrunched his eyes closed and breathed deeply to control himself. His eyes opened and she felt rooted to the spot by them, and silenced by the slight roughness of his fingertips as they moved over her cheek.

"Aubree," he sighed, her name was a whisper on his lips, "what happened?"

It dawned on her that Ben was talking about the bruise on her plump cheek. It had all but faded to a yellowing of her usually pink complexion. Aubree hadn't thought that he'd notice, so she hadn't bothered with proper foundation, only a dusting of powder on her face. It definitely wasn't because she subconsciously wanted him to observe the discoloration, so she could gauge his reaction. So that she could be his sole focus, sole thought in that amazing brain of his. She shivered at the idea.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine that I have copy and pasted the same spiel from the previous chapter here. 
> 
> Leave me a comment if you can, I'd be delighted to find out what you think.

** Part Two **

**Last time…**

_Aubree decides to cheer up her friend Ben by using the key he gave her to sneak into his kitchen and cook him breakfast. Ben spotted her when he woke up and came downstairs. Aubree was distracted by how gorgeous he looked just out of bed. His face was grave and Aubree wasn’t sure if he was happy to see her, but he was. But as the bruise on her face concerned Ben, Aubree was concerned by her feelings…_

Her cheeks heated, it was true. She knew that he would notice. Had she descended so far into pathetic fantasy that she thought that he'd see the fading bruise and pull her into a passionate kiss? She couldn't believe it. It was stupid and juvenile of her. Aubree felt pathetic.

What was it about this wonderful man that made her so quickly abandon all rationality and good sense? And for what, the sappy end to some over commercialized romantic comedy? Aubree was attracted to him, had been since the afternoon they met. She fantasied about him, who wouldn’t? Love was irrational - she was in love with him. She was in love with Ben. In love with her best friend, what an idiot. Aubree was unable to contain a miserable whimper and adverted her gaze from his, flustered.

Looking downward, as it turned out was a brilliant idea. It brought the hollow of his collarbone to her direct line of sight, his unmistakably naked collarbones. She felt her blush deepen and the smell of burning crepes thankfully returned her common sense.

Aubree pulled herself away from him to flip the French style pancake over. She managed to stutter something about not wanting them to taste like charcoal and slipped it into the bin. Replacing the failed crepe with a fresh scoop of the mixture.

Ben cleared his throat, "Sorry. It wasn't my intention to make you uncomfortable." He hesitated, "I would like you to explain how your face came to be bruised in such a fashion."

Flipping out a nicely browned crepe and adding mixture to the frying pan, she turned to see Ben with his dressing gown secured tightly around his waist. He didn't look at her, as he occupied himself with finishing off the pot of tea she started earlier. Waiting for the kettle to boil. Ben leant up against the marble bench, an eyebrow raised expectantly. Aubree glanced over at him waiting with limited patience, she knew from the way he tapped his fingers against the rounded marble edge.

"Can I at least get a hug first?" She enquired shyly and when Ben nodded.Aubree found herself rushing towards him. She threw her arms around his neck, head tilted back she grinned up at him.

"I missed you Ben."

Ben chuckled, as the curvaceous woman fell into his chest when his arms looped around her waist to draw her closer. Bending his nose to her brown hair and smell her shampoo.

"I missed you too Bree."

Aubree beamed widely as she nuzzled into his collarbone and closed her eyes. Hugging Ben was something that she could do all day it was addictive. He always managed to make her feel like she was special and cocooned in warmth. His large hand rubbed her back and Aubree sighed. It was a comforting gesture; but it felt wonderful.

Finally managing to tear herself away from the security of his arms, Aubree turned out another crepe. She leant on the marble bench across from Ben. Unsure of his reaction, she fumbled with the ends of her messy ponytail nervously.

"Well, I was walking home from the tube station. It was late and I…" she paused lowering her voice, "well…I got mugged."

Aubree's confession had been so soft she wasn't sure that Ben had heard her, at least until she braved a glance up at her friend. Ben's hands were curled into fists so tight, his knuckles strained at the pressure. It was a moment before he responded, all eloquence gone.

"And they…they did that to you?"

His voice sounded strange to her ears, unclenching one fist he gestured towards her face. Aubree nodded silently, ashamed that she wasn't as good at taking care of herself as she thought. Ben peered down at his feet, voice strained.

"Why? Why would they do that? How? Why hurt you?"

Aubree cleared her throat, pausing because she knew that he wouldn't be pleased with the next part of the story. So she explained to the crepes instead, like a coward.

"I…uh…I suppose because I…uh…refused to give him what he wanted."

Ben's head shot upwards making his black hair whip like he was a model in an ad for shampoo. It would have made Aubree laugh, except she was all but combusted under the heat of his stare.

"What! Why?"

It was the first time she'd ever heard him yell. He looked absolutely livid. Aubree sighed and began to filter through the excuses in her head. What could she tell him? That she wasn't keen on letting some drugged out loser take her last 20 pounds that was supposed to buy food. That she'd been carrying the clutch that Ben had bought her for Christmas. The one that she adored, the same one whose little gold Prada badge meant that it probably cost more than her entire wardrobe. Or that she was wearing the comforting weight of the small necklace Ben gifted her for her birthday. It was a small gold disc with an angel on it and a small garnet heart hanging on an adjustable gold chain. Just the brush of the pendant on her skin was enough to make her smile. Angel, it was their inside joke and her nickname. Both gifts held great sentimental value to Aubree and there was no way she was going to let them go without a fight. But what could she tell Ben without making herself out to be sopping fool?

"I work hard for the money I earn. Why should I just let someone take it from me so easily?"

"Angel is your life worth so little? I **know** it isn't."

Aubree's hazel eyes met his blue ones; the sincerity in them made her shiver and the endearment sent her heart racing. Ben used various terms of endearment for his friends all the time. Throw away words, a habit, but every time he used that specific one to refer to her. Aubree just about melted into a puddle at his feet. She checked the crepe still cooking to hide her blush. Ben crowded in behind her as she slipped the last one onto the stack of others.

"You should have given him your handbag. If you were so concerned about your finances, I would have lent you money. Hell, Bree I would have given the money to you."

Swallowing, Aubree turned her gaze up towards him and smiled.

"I'm absolutely fine Ben. Really, you should have seen the other fellow. Those self-defense lessons, my Mum forced on me were brill."

Ben, she noticed didn't smile as he arranged the breakfast items on a tray.

"When did it happen?"

Aubree grabbed one tray and wondered out into the small sunroom adjoining the small courtyard style backyard. The outlook was filled with greenery and brightly colored flowers. She imagined sitting out there in the morning sun armed with a supply of paper and pencils. Lovely.

"When did it happen Bree?"

Aubree was snapped from her reverie and turned to watch as Ben arranged the breakfast on the small table aglow in morning sunlight. She hesitated as she added the newspapers that she brought and the cutlery on the table as well. There was no escaping telling him all the details, Aubree knew Ben. Knew that the cheeky devil would use whatever advantage he had to worm the truth from her. All she could do was hopefully limit the damage by choosing her words carefully.

"After I saw you in that play at the National…"

Ben now seated at the table and enjoying his friend's cooking skills, dropped his knife and fork to the flat surface with a clatter.

"What! Why didn't you call me?" He pushed his chair back from the table and rubbed his fingers through his hair, "I **knew** I should have insisted on driving you home. I **knew** it!"

Sipping her tea, Aubree shook her head. She hadn't expected Ben to blame himself. They were friends but she wasn't his responsibility.

"We live in opposite directions Ben. It would have needlessly added another hour to your drive home." She waved a hand at him to return to his breakfast. Aubree sipped her tea thoughtfully as Ben eased himself back into his chair. 

"It was nothing. I was fine Ben. I called the bobbies; a paramedic gave my cheek the once over and told me to take some pain killers and go off to bed. The ambulance took the git away, so I wasn’t in any danger."

"So when I called to enquire if you made it home safely. Where were you?"

Ben's voice was knowing, but amicable. He scrutinized her closely. It only made her feel terrible. Aubree covered her face with her petite hands shamefully. 

"Please don't be mad with me…But I lied to you. I was at the police station giving my statement. I'm so sorry that I wasn't honest, I am. But it was nothing serious and by the time some officers dropped me home it was late. There was absolutely nothing that you could have done and you had an early flight and needed sleep."

Aubree felt her eyes water at the thought of Ben being disappointed with her, being angered, or being hurt by her omission. Screwing up her eyes to stop any tears, she found herself studying her crepe with newfound interest. Ever stoic she refused to cry in front of anyone.

"Bree look at me."

Aubree shook her head stubbornly, still refusing to cry. The chair scraped the floor slightly as Ben pushed himself away from the table. He stood beside her, casting a shadow across her plate. She took a deep shaky breath, as his fingers stroked her ponytail gently. 

"My Angel, darling look at me please."

It was that voice that shattered her resolve. There was no way she could resist, not when it was low and rough. Taking a deep breath, she met his gaze with defiance. Ben smiled down at her.

"Bree, you lied because you were trying to take care of me. It's lovely of you and I appreciate your concern, I do. But Angel there are times when you need to allow the people who adore you the honor of caring for you, when it's necessary. I'm your friend, so next time please allow me to be one and tell me the truth."

Aubree nodded and shifted under the intensity of Ben's stare. Her gaze returned to her plate. Did he really adore her? His words implied that he did. But friends can adore each other, can't they? She pushed a strawberry around in the cream aimlessly, as Ben continued to indulge in his own breakfast.

"You should move out of that neighborhood. Move closer to me."

Speechless, Aubree chewed on air. Ben was wonderful, but sometimes she thought being privileged made him a little naive. It was endearing, but out of the two of them, she was definitely the one with the street smarts. Didn't he realize that if she could afford to live in a better area, she would? Being constantly on the aware for anyone untoward wasn't something that she enjoyed. It was simply part of her life; she dealt with it as best she could. Sighing, she settled on her response, chewing a blueberry in the meantime.

"I'll think about it."


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the lovely mystery person who sent the Benedict Cumberbatch Sexual Frustration Blog a nice message about my little story. Also to the wonderful people who left comments or kudos. I've been a bit down this week and you all helped turn it around, so thank you.

** Part Three **

**_Last time…_ **

_Aubree realizes somewhat awkwardly that she’s in love with Ben. While he makes her confess exactly how she came to get the bruise on her face, a mugging. Ben pesters her further, to discover that she lied to ensure he got a good sleep before he left London for LA. Ben calls Aubree by her pet name, Angel. Disgusted by the way she put her life in danger, Ben reprimands her nicely. Aubree makes up an excuse to cover the fact she didn’t want to hand over the gifts Ben had given her because they held sentimental value to her. Ben responds by expressing his urge to protect her and tells Aubree that she should move out of the bad area of London she lives in._

 

There was a short silence in which they both ate and drank tea happily. Occasionally she sneaked a peek at Ben, glad to see colour in his face and know that his voice sounded as it should. Not at all effected by exhaustion. Out of the blue she felt Ben kick her shin playfully and looked up sharply.

"Can I at least get a smile?"

Aubree couldn't help but grin back at him through her eyelashes.

"This is delicious, Angel. Thank you. You spoil me rotten."

"Well you're very welcome. I thought you could use a decent breakfast after being in LA for so long. Everyone there is too skinny."

Ben laughed as he finished up his second crepe. He reached for another, adding a large spoonful of berries and a dab of cream to his plate.

"I knew you would have something to say about that. I was fed well while I was there, lots of protein to bulk up while working away my life at the gym."

She nodded; bulk up, yes she'd noticed. How could she not feel the new muscles when he embraced her? Not that she was one of those muscle maniacs, but a woman was allowed to enjoy nice things when they were right in front of her. Especially when intelligence, loyalty and compassion were wrapped up in such a handsome package.

"You should move in with me."

Aubree almost choked on her tea. She had force herself to swallow it painfully so she didn't spit it in Ben's face. She coughed, gasping for breath. Ben leant across the table worried.

"Bree? Angel…Are you okay?"

Aubree nodded, unable to speak, yet think of something intelligent to say. Was Ben serious? The tone of his voice made her think that he was. Her hands shook, so she put her tea on the table and sat on them. He wanted to live with her? Her? She was poor artist from the wrong side of the tracks. Did Ben have any clue what he was asking? She was sure she was missing something. Her mouth opened and closed dumbly.

"Um…Uh…What?"

Inwardly she cringed with disgust. Was it possible to sound anymore ridiculous? Aubree shifted in her seat in a poor attempt to find a comfortable position with no success. Ben sighed in the chair across from her, putting his plate on the tray now he was finished eating.

"Today it seems I've got a habit of making you uncomfortable, despite my efforts not to. The thought of you walking alone in a dangerous area bothers me. I thought of it months ago, perhaps it was rash of me to suggest it. But now that I have…"

Ben reached for one of the newspapers on the smaller tray towards her side of the table and unfolded it.

"It seems like a good idea. We get on with each other, my place is certainly big enough for us both and when I'm out of London you can keep an eye on things. You could even use the loft room as an art studio. You could even sit out in the courtyard and paint in the sun," he paused adding, "and of course you wouldn't need to pay rent."

Reaching for her tea and taking a generous swig, Aubree thought on the suggestion. Living here with Ben would be wonderful. She would be closer to all the reputable art galleries, the space for her art would be larger and she would have Ben for company. It was a tempting offer, but there were negatives as well. Already she felt too much affection for him, being in close quarters with him was only bound to increase that. What would happen if he brought home a woman? Their current relationships weren't exactly a topic of conversation. Sure she'd heard the rumors about the latest stunner on his arm, but it wasn't something they discussed. Things would most certainly be awkward if she went down stairs for breakfast to find an attractive woman making tea wearing one of his shirts. At least it would be for her. She could just imagine how she’d blush and stutter. Make an utter fool of herself.

"It's nice of you to offer Ben. But I think that I'm better staying where I am for now…"

Ben nodded and averted his gaze to his newspaper silently. Aubree observed him; his silence was unnerving. He always answered by speaking and not just body language, even if it was a simple yes or no. Had she inadvertently upset him so he retreated into his paper?

Putting her plate on the tray next to Ben's, along with the empty bowl of berries and the dish of cream. Aubree sighed dubious about the best approach to fix things between them. Noticing Ben's tea was finished; she reached for his cup; adding it to the tray with hers. Her heart sank as she disappeared into the kitchen. Normally Ben would look up and insist he stack the dishwasher since she cooked. This time he didn't even acknowledge her and it stung. Filling the kettle and flicking it on, she began to slip the plates into the dishwasher. Perhaps she could justify declining his offer by telling him that she enjoyed living alone or liked her space too much.

Pouring boiling water into the teapot, Aubree almost spilled the liquid everywhere as a cry of frustration echoed from the atrium. Feeling anxious she dashed into the next room to see Ben standing over the remains of a newspaper.

"What did the poor newspaper ever do to you?" she snickered.

Ben turned on her quickly. The grin she expected to see wasn't on his face. Long fingers weaved into his hair tightly; he looked stricken. Obviously something in the newspaper had distressed him. He didn't answer Aubree; in fact he turned his attention away from her like he was ashamed.

"I wanted to read that," she joked.

No reaction. Aubree bent to gather the newspaper up while Ben collected his thoughts. It was 'The Sun' the newspaper that proudly proclaimed that Benedict Cumberbatch was Britain's sexiest man. Aubree had thrown it in with the shopping as a joke, mainly so she could playfully tease him about his newfound sex symbol status. She definitely wouldn't have brought the newspaper if she thought that it would inspire this sort of reaction. Normally Ben's self-deprecation meant he found such things flattering but humorous.

It was useless. So she wondered into the kitchen and finished making the tea. Ben would need a little time to himself and then once he'd marshaled his thoughts, he would speak.


	4. Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Four for the people waiting desperately :-) Thanks for all your kudos and comments, seeing them makes my day. 
> 
> I'd love to be a better writer so any comments that you have that will help to that will be most welcome. If you've got questions, those are welcome too.

** Part Four **

**_Last time…_ **

_Benedict dropped a bombshell on Aubree, by asking her to move in with him. When she recovers from her shock, Aubree declines his offer. The thought of being in close quarters with the man she loved, but would never be good enough for wasn’t worth the security benefits. Benedict withdrew from her, so Aubree went to refresh the teapot. While gone she heard her friend throw a tantrum, rushing back into the room. She finds Benedict standing over the remains of a newspaper, the newspaper that proudly proclaimed him to be the sexiest man in Britain._

With a mug in each hand, Aubree found him in the lounge room. Snuggled into his three-seater, Ben had his head tilted right back to stare at the ceiling. Her eyes were drawn to the extension of his neck. How lovely it would be to worship that skin with nips of teeth followed by soothing head spinning kisses. It was a temptation. Ben was the definition of temptation. Shaking she entered the room slowly and approached her friend like someone would a frightened animal. Stopping to stand in front of him, she held out his mug and gave him a comforting smile.

"I made you tea."

Ben took the cup from me careful not to brush his fingers against hers. Aubree flinched before she could stop herself. He was a man generous with touch; it was an instinct for him to touch the people around him. Especially the people he cared for. It hurt that he was refusing her. Denying her. What had she done? Aubree sat in the armchair closest to the empty fireplace on autopilot. Setting her cup on the small side table, she brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She felt so small and insignificant.

"I'm sorry," Ben's voice was a whisper, "I just, I don't understand."

Aubree peeked at him over her knees and felt woeful. She'd spent the last few minutes thinking about herself, not a single thought for her friend who was clearly experiencing something right now.

"What don't you understand?"

Ben sipped his tea and his blue eyes cast downward into the cup thoughtfully.

"The one person I long to think of me as…" his voice tightened around the word, "that way doesn't…I…I revolt her." He took a deep breath, "I'm beginning to doubt myself, I'm beginning to think that..."

His voice evaporated, eyes never meeting hers. Aubree searched his face, for some clue as to what he was thinking. Surely he didn't think that he wasn't attractive. Had the man glanced at his reflection recently? Ben was gorgeous. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. If there was a woman somewhere who was too good for Ben, Aubree never wanted to meet her. Who was she Miranda Kerr with a dash of Nelson Mandela? She couldn't help it, she laughed. It was simply far too ridiculous.

"Are you laughing at me?" Ben asked her bitingly.

"Yes," she told him without lie, "because that is the most ridiculous thing I've never heard you say, and I’ve seen you drunk."

"She asks nothing of me. Nothing." He sipped his drink, "She just gives and expects nothing in return. Since Sherlock I've begun to realize that there are people who have questionable motives. There are friends who are willing to bask in the limelight with you but vanish when you actually need them. She isn't interested in celebrity or fancy parties, yet she's there when I need her. I don't understand what she wants from me."

"Is it so hard for you to believe that someone might simply enjoy your company. That she might just like hanging out with you."

Aubree watched as Ben rested his mug against his leg and tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling a second time. The dressing gown pulled taught across his chest and she sighed. Wanting to embrace him, snuggle into his shoulder and tell him that he was sexy and wonderful. If she had a chance she'd take him to bed and show him just how true it was.

"No my self-esteem isn't that fragile. It's her behavior that confuses me." An arm reached up behind his head to scratch at an itch on his scalp. "Contradictory is the best way to describe it. We share what I perceive is an intimate moment, but then she rips herself away from me, as though she can't bear to be near me. Now, I know I'm not hideous but I'm not bloody sexy…so what else can be interpreted from her actions?"

Aubree fiddled with the hem of her black t-shirt, it had a pop art style image of Beethoven across the torso. The image she recalled had been a precursor to an in depth conversation about their favorite classical music. At the time Ben had been partial to Ravel while she was addicted to the mournful notes of Faure, he seemed to suit the darker portraits that she'd been painting at the time.

This conversation wasn't a particularly enjoyable one for her. Never had she calculated that she would be in a position to give Ben relationship advice. Especially since she was so inept at her own. Making a horrible public transported dash across half of London so she could selfishly be in his presence while under the pretense of caring about his health. Her intentions to care for him were good; but they were carried out mostly for their result. She couldn't even think about sitting beside him on the lounge and telling him to forget all about this daft woman. That she adored him just the way he was in all his imperfect perfection.

"Angel?"

Aubree almost knocked a mouthful of tea over the rim of her cup. Ben was waiting for her answer, that's right. A thoughtful answer, one he could work with. If relationship advice was what he wanted, if this woman was what he wanted. If it would make him happy then Aubree would help him achieve his goal, even if it made her insane in the process.

"For the most intelligent person I know, you can be a complete idiot Ben."

Ben lifted his head from the back of the sofa and he chuckled half-heartedly.

"I can always rely on you for an honest opinion," he told her dryly. "Even if it is an offence wrapped neatly in a compliment."

"That’s what friends are for isn't it?" She returned his chuckle, before directing the conversation back the original destination.

"This woman you talk about she must have noticed that you’re handsome, unless she's utterly self-centered or blind. I mean, how can you not? So I don't think that's the problem. If she just wasn't interested in you, she probably would have said something before now…So I reckon that she is either not interested in guys, which means you're out of luck; or she's attracted to you and doesn't know what to do about it or doesn't think she has a chance; or the last option she's oblivious and thinks that you're simply being friendly. In which case you've still got hope." She paused, "of course there's the off chance that she thinks you're gay."

Ben just about swallowed his own tongue, as he looked at her sharply, seemingly perturbed. Aubree laughed loudly, knowing that he wasn't offended by the thought, but being straight the misconstruction was mind-boggling. Clearly he hadn't considered that.

"I've had girlfriends before, she has to be aware of that. Though she herself has never mentioned them, I'm positive she's aware that's I’m partial to women."

"Alright, so it's not that she thinks you're gay. Though if that does turn out to be the case, you have to tell me." Aubree shrugged at the look incredulity on Ben's face and replied, "so I can tease you about it later."

He rolled his eyes at her, his face becoming somber. Resting his chin in the palm of his hand, she watched as his eyes gave her the once over. A behavior that startled her, she hadn't noticed him do that before.

"In all those cases the deficiency is on her part and there isn't a thing wrong with her. So therefore it must be me, perhaps I'm not attractive enough."

Aubree felt her shoulders slump. She was beginning to loathe this woman. Feeling tired, she rubbed her eyes. She didn't like that this woman had made Ben question himself. Especially make him consider himself negatively. It had to be stopped, now. She treasured him, loved him. It wasn't acceptable to her that Ben continued to see himself as being unworthy. She would help him. Help him see himself the way she sees him, handsome, sexy and wanted. Oh, so wanted. Aubree decided with resolve that she’d confess her attraction. Even if it meant that things would be awkward and she'd make a fool of herself. Even if it meant that their friendship would disintegrate.

 


	5. Part Five

**_Part Five_**  

**_Last time…_ **

_Aubree discovers that Benedict’s modesty isn’t just for show. That a mysterious woman has caught his attention, but he believes that he isn’t attractive enough for her. Speechless and nervous Aubree decides that she’ll risk losing her best friend if it means making him see himself the way she sees him, an intelligent sexpot._

 

Wrapping her fingers around her cup thoughtfully, enjoying the warmth leeching into her skin. She could do this. For Ben she could do this. Drinking the last of her tea, and leaving the empty mug on the table beside her lounge. Aubree stood in front of him and took the cup of tea from Ben's hands. He peered up at her, but didn't comment as she put his mug beside hers. Taking a deep breath, she sat on the lounge beside him. Gathering every ounce of bravery she had, she reached for Ben's hands. Grasping them, she rubbed her thumbs over the palms. Slowly she looked up at Ben, who seemed to be concerned. Giving him a nervous grin to ease his mind, Aubree tried to arrange her thoughts.

"Ben, I'm going to be honest with you."

Aubree peered down at their still joined hands. Noticing that Ben hadn't pulled his away gave her courage.

"If I,” she paused, “make you uncomfortable tell me."

 Aubree waited for him to answer impatiently, her foot jittering. Her restlessness triggered his concern and he lowered his face to her eye line. He watched her silently for a little while; he must have been content with what he saw. Ben looped his fingers to hold her hands, giving them a comforting squeeze. 

"Oh, Angel you can confide in me absolutely anything." He sighed, kneading his thumbs into the top of her hands gently, "don't worry about me darling."

 Aubree looked down at his hands and traced the lines on his palms slowly. She opened and closed her mouth trying to find the words she wanted. Failing she continued her dulcet exploration of his hands.

 "I want…I…want to tell you, explain that you aren't disgusting or revolting and that anyone who sees you that way, well they’re wrong. Actually I feel sorry them, ‘cause they’re missing out, not being able to appreciate you for who actually are Ben."

 Raising an eyebrow Ben rested back in the lounge dubiously. She took his quiet as an indication to continue.

 "I want to tell you what I see when I look at you."

Aubree gave a skittish giggle as she admired the image of Ben holding her hands so carefully. She wanted to remember how nice it was to be near him like this, how right it felt to have his larger hands enveloping hers.

"I see two lithe graceful hands. Hands that could easily belong to a surgeon or a pianist they work so effortlessly. They are strong yet they are always gentle. I'm sure many a woman has had entire fantasies dedicated to the touch of these fingers." Seeing him blush slightly and becoming carried away by fantasy, she hastily added, "Hands which write so bloody illegibly but are lovely all the same."

Ben laughed and Aubree smiled at him, as she pulled a hand from his grip. Blue eyes followed the movement of her hand as she reached out and pinched his bicep playfully. He acted like it hurt, but she narrowed her eyes at him. His behavior was limited to a mischievous smile.

"You've got trim arms, slightly defined by muscle enough to be attractive and suit your build, but not so much that you look disproportionate. Like your hands they are strong, but offer hugs, comfort and protection for friends and family that need it. They have the potential to hurt someone, yet they are arms that I trust. I know that they will never hurt me and when you see me they open wide, they welcome me and make me feel like I matter."

Ben's face was unreadable, expressionless, so she let shaking fingers wonder to the edge of his dressing gown near his neck. They rested there for a beat before leaving the skin to caress a trail down the side curve of his neck. His body contracted for a moment, then shivered and Aubree found her heart race at the sight. Was it possible that he was feeling the tension between them too? Taking yet another deep breath, Aubree bit her lip minutely.

"And your neck is a sight. Long, sculptured and every soft curve the perfect invitation for someone to nuzzle their face. It’s the neck of the most stunning swan. It begs for the brush of fingertips and heady kisses."

Their eyes met, breathing slightly increased. She glanced down at Ben's lips as his tongue sneaked out to wet them and she sighed. Moving her gaze and hand to his hair, she ran her fingers through the strands, as Ben closed his eyes clearly savoring the feeling.

"Hmmm, and your hair. Your natural hair isn't even a real color. I can't name it. But a mixture of several and each one appears at different times. It's a light brown with tiny flickers of auburn in indirect light, a rusty copper in the direct sunlight and a brown so dark it's like freshly ground coffee."

Aubree's fingers continued to manipulate his scalp and when he hummed in pleasure. She felt the familiar and delicious pull of arousal inside her. He was undeniably gorgeous and for the moment, the briefest moment he was hers. Clearing the husk from her throat Aubree prevailed.

"It looks so soft and thick and after running my fingers through it I know that it's true. When it's messy I want to loose my fingers in the half-hearted curls and when it's neat they itch to mess it up because it makes you look a little innocent yet so sexy at the same time. It looks like someone special has been appreciating you the way you deserve."

His eyes opened as her hand descended to rest on his cheek, they searched her face and his gaze was unsettling yet beautiful. Denying the urge to shuffle in her chair, she met his eyes equally, skimming her thumb across a defined cheekbone.

"Your eyes are mesmerizing, I can't guess what color they are because it changes too much. Though they seem to be light blue with the slightest hint of green most often. They are a darker blue when you're impatient or angry, grey blue when you're tired or sad, aqua when you're being cheeky or playful and have more green when you're peaceful and content. I could look into them forever, because they always strike me like I'm seeing them for the first time." 

Finally his lips, Aubree thought tilting her hand to swipe a thumb over the juicy dark pink flesh as slowly as she could without becoming completely distracted.

"Your lips are just…the lines of your mouth, your cupid’s bow couldn’t have been sculpted by the genius of Michelangelo himself. Just the way they move as you speak is an art alone. They mesmerize."

He seemed amused by her wavering sense of self-control. Aubree swallowed a soft moan as his tongue tickled the pad of her thumb and moved it from his reach so she could attempt to finish her sentence.

“They are the most luscious lips I've ever seen on a man and they look like they'd taste so sweet and delicious. I bet they're addictive too, aren't they? One kiss from you and women wouldn't be able to stop. They’d want more and more. They are the lips of the pied piper, with the voice to match."

He leered at her hotly, the look in his eyes she only ever saw in fantasies. Aubree's voice was rough, despite her best efforts.

"What I'm trying to make you understand Ben is that those women and men who voted for you they see what I see. They don't know you and they're lucky that they don't, they'll never know how smart, funny, caring and loyal you are. It's terrible that they don't, but they're still lucky because then they can entertain the fantasy that being with you is possible. Entertain that someone like you could love them."

Ben's mouth curved into a grin, as he reached for the hand that lingered on his cheek and brought it to his lips. Kissing the pads of her fingers chastely, before ditching any illusions about where this was heading by slipping two in his mouth to flick his tongue against them. Aubree gave a soft moan, as he watched her with predatory eyes.

"If it was possible," he kissed the knuckles of her hand, his voice deep and husky. He sounded playful, as though he wasn't completely sure how she'd react. "Would you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the one that has me nervous. It shall be known as the chapter with the smut. It's my first attempt at smutty deliciousness. I know it's the chapter that everyone is hanging out for, but I don't want to let anyone down, so I want to check it over again. So now that I've tempted you all and left you hanging...comment? :-)


	6. Part Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the part you've all been waiting for. The smut. I've been agonising over it, then I got to the point where I thought that it isn't going to get any better. So I posted it. I hope it lives up to your expectations. As always comments are welcomed and adored. I'd be interested to read any advice you may have on making the next story better. 
> 
> I'm also thinking about writing a non-smut story about how Aubree and Ben met. And how Ben christened her with the nickname Angel. Would you be interested?

**Part Six**

Aubree had no misconceptions that this was about lust and not love. It wasn't what she hoped for, but lust was better than nothing. She wanted this, him, so much. She'd forever have the memory of what it was like to be with him, the way he mad her feel, the way he tasted and the way he sounded as he came apart for her.

All she had to do was take it further. Aubree took a jittery breath. Smiling at him coyly she lent towards him throwing her leg over his lap to straddle him. His mouth opened and he exhaled shakily as her hips slid over his. A quiver of excitement pulsed low in Aubree's stomach.

"Would you like that Ben?" she asked him, pressing her face into his neck, kissing a trail to his ear. She flicked her tongue against the shell of his ear, "'cause I'd let you Ben, I'd let you have me…"

Ben groaned into her hair, fingers drifting over her back, rutting up against her. Aubree let her fingers work themselves into his locks and busied herself with pleasuring his neck.

"Yes. My Angel, yes I would."

He said breathlessly, reaching up to pull her hair free. Fingers arranged it around to rest along her back and his shoulder. Ben gripped her chin, and pressed his lips on hers. Aubree pulled his face closer, snaking her tongue out to meet his in a battle resulting in mutual delight.

With that first kiss, it was as though a switch had been flipped. Everything changed between them, became desperate. Aubree's fingers fiddled with the bow of his dressing gown, ripping it aside as the tie came undone. Ben's hands found their way under her shirt to rub the skin of her back. She worked herself against him. Her hum of delight became a groan of annoyance as Ben tore his lips from hers.

"Beethoven is between us and I don't like it," he tugged at the hem of her t-shirt cheekily. They both chuckled, "his music is wonderful, but I don't like to share."

Taking her hands from his neck, Aubree lifted the shirt over her head and threw it away. His hands settled on her waist, they were so warm. She felt a tingle along her spine. She let her fingers lazily seek a path up his stomach to trace his nipples. Ben released a lovely sigh, as one hand stilled her own. He cleared his throat.

"You're wearing my necklace." 

Looking downward Aubree saw the gold circle shinning against her skin and smiled. She lifted a hand from his chest and rubbed the metal between her fingers.

"Never take it off," she confessed softly, hiding her expression.

Ben's hand cupped the nape of her neck quickly and guided her head forward to rest their foreheads together. His blue eyes had a touch of green; they burnt into her, set her on fire. They were breathing heavily, breathing each other in. His lips brushed against hers, she felt him shiver beneath her. Her hips jutted towards his outside her control, hands in his hair, she brushed her fingers through the tresses lovingly.

"Are you okay?" she asked moving her lips on his, worried about his sudden change in attitude. Ben wasn't regretting their activities was he?

Ben didn't answer instead he pressed his mouth on hers. It was intense; different to the way he kissed her earlier, passionate. His fingers were digging into her skin pulling her closer. They were chest to chest; hot skin on hot skin. Aubree's tongue flicked along his mouth, as his sneaked out to meet hers dominantly taking. She used her grip on his hair to tug him closer. Ben hummed into her lips. It wasn't enough; it would never be enough. She could feel his erection throb against her. 

Tearing her lips away, Ben appeared bereft but recovered when she licked at one of his nipples firmly. Satisfied by the contraction, she moved to the other making him yelp softly as she nipped it with her teeth. Aubree consoled the tiny button of skin with her tongue. Working her way lower, she slid from his lap, pushing his thighs apart so she could kneel between his legs. Her kisses were punctuated with hums of desire, Ben's hands stroking her shoulders and hair. Chin reaching the waistband of his pajamas was thrilling. He was so hot and hard on her throat, even through the cotton of his pants. She gazed up at him, licking her lips, pleased to see that blue eyes were glued to her every movement.

Grinning wickedly, she nuzzled her face into his cotton pajamas greedily. Aubree touched her mouth to the hard ridge of cotton that she found and hummed in glee.

"Oh Angel" his voice was strained, rough, "yes."

Aubree lifted her mischievous grin from the juncture of his thighs, rubbing her hands over the soft material. She cupped his somewhat hidden erection; his pajamas didn't do much to keep it secret. Teasing him gently, then adding more pressure, Aubree bit her lower lip at the way Ben arched his back to push into her hand. There was a slight sheen of sweat on his brow, breathing heavy and cock twitching under her palm. Ben was completely erotic. Just watching him was making her delirious.

His eyes flashed open, as he felt Aubree’s touch vanish. She winked at him, taking a few steps backwards. Ben swallowed as he watched her hands ghost over the skin of her neck, lingering on her breasts to toy with her nipples and then down over the curves of her hips to the button on her jeans. Quick fingers flicked open the brass button, the zipper pulled undone, revealing a stripe of black cotton, her underwear. Aubree slipped her fingers under the denim, wiggling her bottom to slip them off. Having removed her shoes earlier, she stepped out of the jeans easily and kicked them aside. She bent down to tug her socks off, when she straightened, she found herself captured by electric blue eyes.

Ben was beaming at her, warm hands brushing the hair from her eyes and settling on her shoulders. Aubree pulled his face down to hers and kissed him hard on the mouth. His hands fell down the topography of her back and cupped her bottom, to press his erection against her. Their moans mingled as their tongues stroked each other. They both needed the friction, to ease the growing tension within them.

“I couldn’t wait…”

Ben lifted her in his arms to cradle her to his chest and Aubree wrapped her legs around his hips. Ben broke their lip lock so he could carry her towards the stairs and into his bedroom as she worshiped his neck, the way such a neck deserved. With sensual licks, bites of tender skin, which stung pleasurably; making Ben shiver, hot kisses that made him moan softly and his fingers grip her bottom tighter.

Entering Ben’s bedroom, Aubree felt him rip the duvet back and lower her to the cold sheets of his bed. Standing up to rid himself of his dressing gown, Ben’s gaze gave her a slow once over.

“God you’re beautiful.”

Aubree grinned leaping up from the bed and ran her hands over Ben’s chest. Running her nails through the dusting of hair, making him shiver. Her breath was hot on his neck as she whispered into his skin.

“I want to touch you…”

She looked up and Ben nodded letting his hands rub over her bottom, rocking them gently. Aubree responded by toying with the waistband of his pajamas, as she knelt before him.

"You’re absolutely mouth watering.”

She told the crease of his hip, fingers curling under the elastic. Slipping her hand under the fabric and curled her fingers around the delicious cock she found there.  Ben moaned she felt a dampening in her panties. Providing him with pleasure was directly correlated to her own.

“You make me want to lick you…”

Aubree flicked her tongue out and made a strip up towards his belly button. She grinned up at him as she teased the sensitive skin with her tongue, making Ben twitch.

“Kiss you…”

Using her other hand she pulled the pajamas downward, kissing a path down his leg as they fell to the carpet. Hands wondering down his legs to help Ben lift each foot so he stood before her completely naked.

Aubree leant back on her haunches for a moment to appreciate the sight of the body she’d fantasied about. It was a spectacular vision; she licked her lips. Ben couldn’t be anything but sexy. Leaning down she began a trail of kisses up the other leg and let her fingers dance over the inside of his thighs.

Ben's smiled back and curled his fingers around the curve of her scalp, tenderly tucking some stray hair behind Aubree's ear. She rubbed her hands up his thighs, and nuzzled her lips into his hipbone, letting out a deep breath over his cock. He exhaled a soft moan as his hands covered hers stopping their exploration. One slipped a bra strap over her shoulder, then the other.

"Take it off…"

Aubree nodded reaching behind her to unhook the plain black cotton bra. She wished for a moment that she'd worn something pretty, with satin and lace. The reverence on Ben's face as she dropped her bra to the floor distracted her.

He slipped his hands in her and encouraged her to stand. Ben leant towards her dropping her hands on his shoulders. Aubree raked her fingers through his hair gently, brushing the stray pieces of fringe from his face. Their eyes met as he dropped a kiss to the valley just below where the gold angel pendant hung.

"You're gorgeous."

The sincerity in his voice made her blush and he grinned. Trailing kisses down her chest, tongue circling a nipple before sucking it into his mouth. Aubree whimpered, reaching between them to take his cock in her grasp and work it up and down. The vibration of his moan went right through her.

"Hmmmm, Ben."

She sunk a hand into his hair and brushed her fingers through it. Cradling it to her chest tenderly, as her breast fell from his mouth and he moved to the other. He'd just begun his torment, when she tugged at his hair.

"Stop."

Ben obliged, looking up at her. Aubree put a kiss to his temple. Then dropped her hand to his chest to push him backwards to sit on the edge of his bed. She parted his thighs, so she could kneel between them and drag her fingernails gently over the skin of his inner legs.

“I couldn’t wait…” she told him using his earlier words against him.

Aubree’s hand reached out to encircle the base of his cock, with a wicked smile. Ben swallowed, as she tilted the shaft towards his stomach. So she could slip her tongue from her lips and tease the tight velvet sac. His hands were in her hair, stroking and smoothing as he watched with short breaths.

“Oh, god Bree.”

Ben shivered as she laughed softly into his pubic hair, scrunching her nose cutely because it tickled. She lowered his cock towards her mouth, exhaling over the head gently. Aubree looked up at him, as she wet her lips, watching his expression as her lips closed around the flared head. The way his back arched slightly, his mouth opened and his fingers gripped her hair was beautifully explicit. Upon seeing such a face there would be no question of the emotion there, it was pleasure. She took more of him in her mouth, delighting at the feel of him warm and hard buried in her throat. Sucking harder, hollowing her cheeks, Aubree pleased him with enthusiasm. Pleased him because she wanted to.  Needed to.

“Angel,” he groaned, “you’ve gotta stop.”

Aubree didn’t. He was enjoying this she could hear it in the tension of his voice. She was enjoying herself, far too much, giving a blowjob had never been this good. Ben groaned again, capturing her head and easing it from his groin.

“Your mouth, it’s so hot, so wet. Lovely.” He complemented as he wiped his thumb over her lips.

He bent his head and kissed her hard on the mouth, arms around her waist pulling her closer. Aubree managed to get to her feet and settle herself on his lap, without breaking their hot kiss. Ben’s fingers cupping her bottom, to move her against him, making her whimper into his lips. Aubree was completely consumed with the feel of Ben’s tongue slipping in and out of her mouth, the tickle of his downy chest hair against her nipples and the slip of his cock between her legs.

“Oh, fuck!” She hissed surprised by the push of Ben’s fingers inside her. She’d been so preoccupied by the heated rub, the iridescence of his eyes. Aubree didn’t even notice as he’d pushed her underwear aside. Ben chuckled into her neck, he was proud that he’d made her curse. He moved his fingers, her muscles taking him deeper and Aubree dropped her head to his shoulder. Just in time to hear him groan softly.

“Exactly. Fuck. As in fuck you’re so wet and I can’t wait to have my cock inside you just like this.”

Aubree lent back, hands gripping his shoulders tightly, as she impaled herself on his curling digits. She couldn’t think coherently, there was only the base overriding pleasure. His thumb pressed against her clit, mouth descending to suck at her breast. She wanted to cry out, tell him how wonderful his fingers felt pumping inside her. Only words didn’t exist, everything was hazy.

“Ben. Ben. Ben.”

He hummed into her flesh, pulling the soft mass hard into his mouth one last time. As he looked up at her, hair messed, eyes closed, breasts bobbing as she fucked his fingers. Snaking a hand into her hair, he pulled her towards him, to tease his lips against the curve of her ear.

“Come for me my Angel. Be greedy, take your pleasure from me.”

Ben’s voice it was low, seductive, like the song of a siren, sending her ship sailing gladly to shatter on sharp jagged rocks. Shatter. Oh, yes she was going to do just that. Shatter on his fingers. Aubree was going to drown, she was going to love every second of it. She could feel her walls clench around him, the joyful pressure building. His name became a mantra, repeated over and over. Ben, Ben, Ben, and then she was seizing, shivering against him.

Aubree’s head rested on his shoulder, spineless in her orgasmic fog. Ben’s hands roamed over her hair, her back and his voice whispering intelligible mutterings in her ear. He lifted her, deposited her amongst the sheets. As he went around the bed, penis proud and bobbing as he reached into a draw in the bedside table and retrieved a condom.

When he climbed onto the bed beside her, he was sheathed and prepared. Folding his legs, Aubree having recovered, straddled him eagerly, crossing her ankles in the small of his back. Benedict slipped an arm around her waist, as she lifted herself to rest against him and he guided his cock to slide inside her. They both moaned, Aubree weaved her fingers into his black hair resting her forehead against his, as she took all of him inside her.

Benedict ran his hands over her back as she lowered her lips to his. The kiss captured the sounds they made as they began to rock together slowly. It was surreal, the intimacy, the lovely ache of pleasure, better than Aubree ever imagined. She lowered her head to Benedict’s shoulder, dropping rough kisses to the curve of his neck, tasting the twang of sweat on her tongue. His hands gripped her back tightly, pulling her closer, his voice rough as they pushed against each other.

“Oh god! Yes, angel.”

Aubree tilted her head back to look at him, black hair messed, lips red and blue eyes wild. She worked harder, moaning loudly as she felt him deeper.

“Ben!”

Together, the rock of their hips carried them both away, leaving the world behind. There was just the two of them. Aburee keened softly. For a moment, she could pretend that slick slide of his cock inside her and the way his fingers gripped her bottom desperately, that this was more than a quick fuck; that there was more than just lust in his glinting blue eyes, there was love too. It was a dangerous thought, a thought that sent a shiver through her and cast a whimper of delight from her throat.

Ben dropped a hard kiss to her collarbone, as he flipped her, pressing her back into the soft linens. He took her lips, before a sound could escape and leant back, hands astride her shoulders. His hips surged forward and Aubree cried out, digging her fingernails into Ben’s bottom, wanting him deeper and he groaned in response. They reached fever pitch, bodies taut like a bow, as they both came. Aubree had thought she shattered before around his fingers, she was mistaken. Now this was being shattered. Completely and utterly ruined.

Their muscles sighed in their afterglow. Ben lowered his sweat damp head to Aubree’s shoulder and buried his face in her neck. She smoothed her hands over his back and placed a tender kiss to his temple.

Both were silent, speechless as Ben discarded the condom and Aubree sat up meaning to climb from the tussled sheets. Ben grabbed her arm and tugged her to him. Holding her against his chest as he kissed her hair, he pulled the duvet up over both of them. Aubree felt trapped for a second, panicked but then gave in and settled where she belonged for the moment. She fell asleep with a gentle smile on her face and Ben cradling her like a treasure.

 


End file.
